User talk:Agarfinkel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Großmesser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 22:01, August 29, 2012 Just a suggestion? Try to leave messages like that on either the message board of the one who started the conversation or on the talk page... And also, who wrote the strategy guide? Because, unless it was Square Enix themselves it still isn't official... Hoshino22 (talk) 18:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I found out that apparently it was written by BradyGames... Which you had actually written down but I apparently overlooked... Anyway, BradyGames couldn't really know what Enix was thinking when they wrote that unless they had an actual interview with Enix on the subject... And besides, I still find it hard to believe that a poet would even say that in the whole 'Did you know?!' way if it was just about Queen Ferz... I mean, everybody in the Order of Zugswang or that just visited Crocodilopolis already know Queen Ferz is a gal so... Hoshino22 (talk) 18:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) A few suggestions If I may, I think I've seen you around on a bunch of these Fandom spaces. I suppose a "thank you" is in order. I also have to admit, I haven't seen any bigwig administrator setting any kind of formatting policy nor a crystal-clear standard of writing an article. Because, let's face it, we've a big-time disjointed disaster on our hands needs cleaning up. To that end, I'd like to suggest that when you write a piece on equipment, keep the intro clear and concise, with bold type for the subject. No more than a paragraph should be used. Also, keep in mind that sentence case is preferable to Title Case for the entire article. Recent Dragon Quest titles also favor sentence case (as when finding treasure, "What luck! A chimaera wing!"). Save the longer write-up for the individual appearances, and avoid contractions when possible. It all goes to that this is an encyclopedia, and also one that is likely to be read over mobile devices. Since Dragon Quest VIII, the series seems to favor the Queen's English over all other dialects, even through a written accent as in Zamoksva (the Russian region in Dragon Quest IV). As an American, I find it easy to pick up, but the nuances in spelling are difficult to master. I've been told over at FFWiki that the folks behind the ''Doctor Who'' TARDIS Data Core are quite strict about it and are a good study source for British English. Thank you for your attention, and keep up the good work. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 06:53, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Seeing what one user's up to gets me to thinking I or one of you needs to pick up the reins. If you could adopt, you'd have bureaucrat powers to fix vandalism. Care to take a stab? Use giant logo on any page. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 03:59, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Spells, etc. Two quick things: #I've modified to be able to add the previous names of spells that need filling in. If you would like, please do so. We'd like to stick to official Enix text when possible. #It appears that some information has been lifted directly from a third-party Dragon Quest wiki. Such lifts could use a notice so that editors are invited to paraphrase it. I'll admit that our MoS needs some work, but we should respect the licensing of such sources as we use them. Thank you for all that you do. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 02:02, January 21, 2020 (UTC)